


Need A Hand?

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Experienced Lance, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shance NSFW, Smut, Virgin Shiro, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Based on an ask Tumblr user blk-l got, which said "Consider: Shiro being wary of pleasuring himself bc his usual hand is... not there, and he's very very awkwardly using his off-hand in the showers when Lance crosses paths and offers a helping hand. It's the best handjob Shiro's ever gotten. Several days later he (redfaced) goes to Lance and asks if it can happen again. Cue the slow descent of escalation as Lance coaxes Shiro to test out the new hand on him before it ends with Shiro riding Lance in the Blue Lion."This is probably going to follow pretty closely, but I make no promises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut of any kind, so please be gentle with me. <3

It was late. Really late. Everyone else had already showered and gone to bed, so Shiro had the entire space to himself. He liked to be clean, or else he _would_ have done it in his bed. But he was dirty from their last mission and everyone was asleep, so why not at least try to jerk it in the shower?

He hadn't done it in....a long time. since before the Kerberos mission. And he'd collected a lot of pent up sexual frustration over a long period of time. He remembered that back on Earth, at the Garrison, he even _liked_ to pleasure himself in the shower. That way, he didn't have to clean up afterwards and he could go straight to bed. The other thing he remembered, unfortunately, was that he used to be right handed. But after the Galra took his right arm, his other arm was all that's left.

There was no way that he was going to use his metal hand. What if he accidentally charged it and cut his dick off? He didn't want to think about that. So, instead, he steadied himself and tried with his left hand.

It was clumsy and slow starting out, trying to get the hang of an old sensation with a new angle. If it hadn't been for how stressed he'd been recently, what with trying to defeat Zarkon, he would have just given up and tried again another day. But he _really_ just needed to get off. No matter how awkward it was.

After a while, he'd gotten a fairly good pace, and was finally feeling...something. He thanked the stars that no one else would be coming in, so he could take as long as he needed.

Or, at least, he thought. He'd been so focused on rubbing one out, that he hadn't even noticed someone else walking in until they spoke.

"Need a hand?" the blue paladin's smug voice said behind him.

Shiro jumped, completely embarrassed that he'd been caught doing what he was doing.

"Lance! What are you doing here?"

"I'm...taking a shower? I think the better question is what are _you_ doing?"

"I'm taking a shower, obviously." Shiro had kept his back turned so Lance wouldn't be able to see everything. Unfortunately, it didn't hide much.

"Yeah, well it looks like you're milking a cow but like, on your crotch."

"Okay, yes. I was, for lack of a better word, jacking off. Is that what you wanted to hear? It's been a while and I'm stressed out and I didn't expect anyone to come in. So, excuse me for trying to get some sort of release so I can better help lead Voltron!"

Shiro had turned around at some point in his rant without noticing. Lance, however, had definitely noticed. He was staring at Shiro's dick, his cheeks red with a big smirk on his face. Shiro quickly covered himself with his hands, blushing that his teammate had just seen such an intimate part of him.

"Listen, Shiro," Lance said, eyes lingering before staring back at his face. "I get it. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, that's why _I_ waited until I thought everyone was asleep to come down here too. It's easier in the shower. Less mess."

Shiro was surprised at what the blue paladin had just admitted. In some weird way, it actually made him feel better about the situation.

"I can tell you probably used to be a right-hand man, so now that it's gone, you're switching it up. Am I right?"

"Y-yes." Shiro didn't know why he was telling Lance this, but the younger boy had always been easy to talk to.

"That's what I thought. You looked like you were having some trouble. So like I said before, need a hand?"

For the second time that evening, Shiro was shocked. He'd always known the blue paladin was flirty, but he hadn't expected him to be so forward.

"...Are you seriously asking if you can give me a handjob?"

"No! No, of course not. I'm asking if you _want_ me to give you a handjob."

"I-I..." Shiro was speechless. He should've just said no. But Lance's offer _did_ sound better than trying to do it himself.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. Just like, 'hey bro, let me help you out by giving you a handjob, no homo.' Simple as that. Unless you want to keep the struggle of...whatever you were doing."

Shiro thought about the offer for another few seconds before the part of his brain that worked on impulse shone through.

"Alright."

"Wait, really?"

"Don't go changing your mind now that you've just tried to convince me."

"Trust me, I'm not. I'm just surprised I actually _did_ convince you."

"Yeah. Me too."

 

"Okay, so how should we do this?" Lance asked, walking into Shiro's personal bubble.

"I don't know. You're the expert here."

"What, like you've never had a handjob?" Lance laughed.

Shiro was silent.

"Wait. Have you really never had a handjob before?"

"...No?"

"Is it just not your thing or...?"

"I've never had the opportunity."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to be your first, then."

Lance smiled and then got down on his knees.

"Just relax," Lance said, obviously sensing the tension Shiro's general being was putting off. "Oh, and the showers are far enough down from everyone's rooms that you can be as loud as you want."

Shiro was about to ask why he would need to be loud, when Lance spit in his hand and started stroking his dick. The first contact alone was enough to make Shiro gasp and lean his head against the shower wall. He never was very vocal when he was pleasuring himself, but Lance's hand brought out his voice. He groaned deeply as Lance's hand squeezed around him. He brought a hand up to his forehead, the feeling almost overwhelming, but so, so good.

"You okay up there, big guy?" Lance asked, sounding completely unphased by the situation.

A strained "Mhmm," was all Shiro could muster.

Lance chuckled to himself and Shiro would have felt self-conscious if his dick wasn't in the blue paladin's hand.

Lance's fingers were long and thin, and they way they moved around his shaft created a feeling like he's never had before. As he was nearing his limit, he could feel all of the tension melt away, and he let Lance do what he wanted.

"Lance, I'm... Hnng-!"

Lance sped up his hand to help Shiro through his orgasm and Shiro felt his knees start to give out. He stuck his hand out who knows where, and a hand he couldn't see moved it and placed it on Lance's shoulder.

"I gotcha."

Shiro's breathing was heavy and all he could hear was the rush of the water for a few seconds. He finally opened his eyes and saw the man on his knees in front of him. Water was flowing around him, hitting his soft looking skin and trailing down below where Shiro could see. The blue paladin smiled up at him as he caught his breath and let go of his dick. He patted Shiro's stomach and let his hand trail up as he stood up, coming to a stop at Shiro's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked, his concern sounding genuine. "How did you like your first handjob?"

"Lance...that was..."

"I know," he said, confident in his abilities.

The two boys stood there for a second, neither really knowing what to do or say.

"Thanks," Shiro said awkwardly, his breathing still not back to normal.

"Anytime," Lance smirked.

Shiro wasn't sure if he was serious, but he figured he was, considering what had just happened.

"Okay, well, this has been fun. I'm gonna go take a show now," Lance said, starting to move to a different shower.

"Um, Lance you have..."

Cum. Shiro's cum was literally on Lance's cheek. The older boy made a move to wipe it off for him, but Lance moved away before he could.

"I know," he winked.

Fuck, that was hot. And if Shiro hadn't just had his entire essence squeezed out of him, that image alone would have been enough to get him going again.

Lance walked out of Shiro's space and went around to another one, only a few feet away. Shiro remembered that Lance said he'd come down here to do to the same thing he had been attempting, but he had put it off to give him a handjob instead. And as much as Shiro wanted to stay around to see that, he figured he should let Lance have his privacy. So he quickly cleaned off, wrapped a towel around himself, grabbed his things, and left the shower area. As he was about to cross the threshold into the hallway, he heard a quiet moan travel from the showers, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

He shouldn't listen. He really shouldn't.

Another moan, this time sharper and more precise.

Shiro knew he should go back to his room. He wanted to, even. But he was stuck. Frozen still at the sound of more moaning and the gentle slap of water coming from back inside. If he had been braver, he would have walked back in and helped the blue paladin out himself.

After a few more minutes, a low, choked groan carried through and Shiro knew Lance had just come. At that sound, his legs started moving again and he ran back to his room, praying that Lance wouldn't catch him.

As soon as he closed the door to his room, he quickly started to put his pajamas on. He was pulling his pants up when he realized that eavesdropping on Lance had made him hard again.

"Dammit."

So much for some relief before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a little more than he'd asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of long lol  
> thank you all for your nice comments! i'm still trying to get used to this whole 'smut fic' thing <3

Had Shiro been avoiding Lance? Maybe. But how could he not? Not only had Lance given him the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life, but then he had totally been a voyeur when Lance was getting himself off. Not to mention having to try to sleep with a boner after he'd done such a thing. He felt guilty and embarrassed. He wanted to come clean and apologize, but every time he looked at Lance, he saw him kneeling down in front of him in the shower, the water washing over him, causing the boy to have a soft glow which was forever etched into the private section of his mind. And Shiro really didn't need that mental image while they were trying to train.

It didn't help that Lance had volunteered to be his partner that day. Shiro could tell Lance only did it because he knew he'd been avoiding him. He felt bad about that too, but everything was so weird and complicated that he thought staying away from Lance would help him get his priorities in check. He quickly realized that it only made things worse.

So, Lance was his partner, and they were supposed to be sparring. But Shiro could barely even look at Lance, so he wasn't landing any blows. It wasn't until Lance threw a hit that made him lose his balance and fall that he realized how out of it he was.

"Shiro! What's gotten into you, today?" Allura asked. "It's unlike you to be so unfocused."

"Sorry, Princess. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You must learn to clear everything out of your mind. Focus on the enemy so they don't kill you first."

"Right. I'll work on it."

"I trust that you will. Alright paladins, that's enough for today. You may all have the rest of the afternoon off."

Shiro was still on the floor and was about to get up, when Lance held his hand out.

"Need a hand?" he smirked, saying what he'd said only days ago when they were alone in the showers.

Shiro felt himself blush and he considered continuing to ignore Lance, but everyone else was still in there, and they would know something was up if he didn't take the hand offered. So he did.

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro mumbled.

"Anytime," Lance repeated his words again.

With that, the younger boy walked away and out of the training room, leaving Shiro behind to stew in his embarrassment.

He tried to make it not too obvious that he was chasing after Lance, but it definitely was. He reached him right before the blue paladin went into his room.

"Lance."

"Oh, hey Shiro," Lance said distantly.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It's just...it's a lot to process."

"What is there to process? I gave you a handjob and then you listened to me jack off," Lance said, purposefully outing Shiro. "That's all there is to it."

Shiro's eyes widened as he realized Lance had known the whole time. He was so glad no one else was in the hallway to witness his shame.

"You knew? I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just- I didn't mean to-"

"I get it. I was incredible and you couldn't stop thinking about me. Hope I put on a good show." Lance flashed his thousand dollar smile and opened the door.

Shiro stood in the doorway, unsure if Lance wanted him to come in his room or not.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly it."

"Wait, what?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Or, at least, what you did," Shiro said, blushing slightly. "I was actually wondering if your offer of 'anytime' was real or not."

"Of course it was. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Lance's voice was soft, but there was a hint of something else behind it that Shiro really hoped he hadn't misread.

Shiro stepped inside Lance's room and shut the door behind him with a faint click of the lock. He turned back to Lance and looked at the floor, his face completely red.

"What about now?"

"You want me to give you another handjob right now?"

"No. I'm asking if you _want_ to give me another handjob right now," Shiro imitated Lance's wording from that night.

Lance smiled that shit-eating smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean, you don't have to. I get it if this is weird to you. The other day was just... And the past few days have been so stressful and I just thought maybe...If you were willing..."

"Hell yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Anything for our fearless leader."

Lance moved some things around, making a space for both of them and the act they were about to commit.

"Here, sit on the edge of my bed. Take your pants off, get comfy. I might even try something a little different. We'll see how you like it."

Shiro hesitated at first, stunned at how quickly Lance accepted his invitation. He then made for Lance's bed and sat at the edge like he was told. He left his underwear on, taking off his pants and folding them neatly, placing them on Lance's bed next to him. Lance got on his knees again and Shiro was struck with desire, the sight similar enough to the first time this happened that it made his heart, and his dick, jump in anticipation. 

"Remember, just relax. Oh, and the walls aren't as soundproof as they should be, so maybe don't be as vocal as last time? It'll be difficult, I know. But I guess that's part of the fun."

Shiro's heart was pounding. He wasn't sure where to look, so he just closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands. Lance lifted his shirt for him and he tried to ready himself. Everything inside him stopped as he felt Lance rub him through his underwear. The boy trailed a finger across his length and Shiro shuddered at the sensation. He could feel Lance's fingers dance along, lightly touching his dick through the cloth. Lance kept at it, occasionally palming him and then going back to the light touches. And though it felt good, it wasn't enough for Shiro. He was about to ask if Lance could stop teasing him when he felt a wet heat run across the tight fabric. Had Lance just...?

Quickly, he got his answer. The feeling was back, and Shiro realized with a shaky breath that yes. Lance was mouthing his dick through his underwear.

"Lance...?" Shiro started, but was cut off.

"Not good?"

"No, it's...it's good. I just-"

"Then just trust me."

With that, Lance's mouth was quickly back on his clothed dick. He continued for a few more seconds, and then without warning, licked a stripe up Shiro's lower abdomen to his belly button. Shiro groaned in excitement. He definitely trusted Lance.

Lance pulled down his underwear, and the cool air hit his dick, sending chills up his body. He heard Lance spit on his hand, and soon the hand was on him, slowly but surely moving up and down. He let out a small moan, remembering Lance's warning about the thin walls.

Other than their positions and Lance mouthing him through his underwear, Shiro could tell this time was already different. The first time, it was quick and sloppy. This time, however, Lance was taking his sweet time, to the point where it was almost torturous. It was almost as if Lance was actually enjoying delaying Shiro's inevitable pleasure. He trusted Lance, knew Lance would truly help him, and he was grateful. However, he could use some more friction.

As if sensing Shiro needing more, Lance's hand sped up suddenly, Shiro moaning, finally getting some real pleasure. But as soon as it started, it stopped. And Lance pulled his hand away. Shiro whined at the loss of contact, feeling like he was never going to get the sweet release he needed.

He didn't have time to think that for very long, however, because all of a sudden Lance's mouth was around his dick.

"What the fuck-!" Shiro gasped.

He leaned his head as far back as it could go, his mouth open in a smile as Lance started blowing him. He felt Lance laugh, the vibrations causing a sensation Shiro didn't even know he could feel. He felt his left arm give out and lowered himself down on his elbows. Lance's tongue circled around the head and he let out a loud groan, thin walls be damned. This time really _was_ different.

Lance suddenly pulled off with a pop, the cool air hitting Shiro's dick again.

"Don't...stop," a breathless Shiro said as more of a question.

"Sorry, just readjusting," Lance said, as if he hadn't just had a dick in his mouth.

When he made contact again, Shiro let his upper body fall the last few inches down onto the bed. Lance was using his hand and his mouth, both going up and down at a different pace than the other.

Shiro's senses were going crazy. His metal hand came up to cover his eyes, the feeling of Lance's mouth almost too much for him. His left hand had been grasping at the sheets, but he felt Lance grab it, moving it to hold onto his hair. Lance's hair was so soft and Shiro secretly wished he could touch it again sometime, perhaps in a less compromising position. He wasn't really sure what to do with his hand in Lance's hair, but he pulled gently and Lance moaned around his dick. That right there had him close, and he tried to vocalize it.

"Shit- Lan...Lance. I-!" he gasped.

Lance got the hint and dragged his teeth up his shaft, and that was it. Shiro was coming...in Lance's mouth. Lance hadn't pulled off, and was instead swallowing around him, carrying him through his intense orgasm.

When it was over, Shiro realized he still had Lance's hair in his hand and let go. Lance slowly pulled off his dick and, like the little shit he is, placed a small kiss to the head.

"I can't...believe...you let me- I mean, that you...I..."

"Less mess," Lance shrugged, his voice a little rough.

He got up and walked into the bathroom, throwing a damp towel to Shiro to clean himself. Shiro cleaned off and then lifted up on his elbows again, not quite sure he could stand yet.

"How...do you know how to...do that so well?"

"Patience, practice and..." He was silent for a moment. "Penis? I couldn't come up with a third one," he called from the other room.

Shiro breathed a laugh, the most he could do in his breathless state to respond.

"Uh, do you...want me to do you now?" Shiro asked after a few silent moments, unsure if he could even attempt something similar.

"Ha! No, it's alright. Thanks though."

"I don't want to leave you with nothing, though. Especially twice."

"It's alright. You don't owe me anything. And no offense, but I've seen you try to rub one out with your left hand, and I think I'll pass. Also I doubt you know how to give a blow job, unless I'm mistaken?"

"...No, I don't."

"Figured," Shiro could tell Lance was brushing his teeth as his voice was muffled. "But hey, maybe I'll teach you sometime. Not right now though. You seem a little spent. We should probably focus on helping you right now."

Shiro could tell Lance had gotten turned on from blowing him, the tent in his pants when he'd stood up very noticeable. However, he was more focused on helping Shiro, and as much as Shiro wanted to return the favor, something inside him enjoyed the fact that Lance was putting him over his own needs.

"Can you walk?" Lance had finished brushing and was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ out of it. I think." Shiro didn't want to seem like he was weak, but he definitely could use some more time to gather himself.

"Okay, big guy. Well, while you figure that out, put your dick back in your pants and get under the covers."

"What?"

"You heard me," Lance said, smiling. "It's fine, rest a bit."

He did what Lance said, pulling his underwear up and getting into Lance's bed. The other boy turned back around and started to shut the door.

"Where are you going?" Shiro asked.

"Oh." Lance's face turned red "I was just gonna...take care of something."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help? I'd feel guilty if I wasn't able to give anything in return."

"You really wanna help?"

"If I can."

Lance stood there a moment, thinking over his options.

"Okay."

Lance walked over to the bed and took his pants and underwear off, proudly showing off his dick. Shiro's was bigger, but Lance wasn't any less gifted, his own perfectly matching the slender body it belonged to. The younger boy got into the bed and faced Shiro, prompting him to turn as well.

"I'll do all the work, all you have to do is keep your hand steady."

"Alright."

Lance shifted closer and took Shiro's left hand, guiding it downwards to wrap around his dick.

"Shit. I never realized how big your hands are," Lance said as Shiro's hand nearly engulfed his entire length. "It's kinda hot."

Lance kept hold of Shiro's hand as he started to move, making sure Shiro understood what his job was. He rolled his hips, causing his dick to move inside Shiro's hand. After a few thrusts, he let go of Shiro's hand, trusting that the older boy knew what he was supposed to do. He went slow at first, getting the feel of Shiro's hand around him and trying to find a good rhythm.

Lance's eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. Shiro found himself staring. He'd never really noticed how pretty the younger boy really was. Now that they were so close, Shiro could see the small freckles littering the brown skin of his cheeks and nose. His dark eyelashes were long and his lips looked soft. Shiro saw Lance bite his soft bottom lip in pleasure and he had a sudden wish to bite it as well. 

The boy moaned softly as he sped up, dragging Shiro out of his trance. He'd nearly forgotten what was happening around him. Lance was clutching his pillow with both hands, steadying himself. Shiro could tell this probably wasn't the best angle for Lance, but he was glad he was able to help, even though he wasn't really doing anything. He wished he was better at this sort of thing, knowing he could make Lance feel so good if he was. He'd heard the blue paladin say that he could teach him, and Shiro hoped that was true. But he needed to know what to do now. He thought back to the other night, the things he'd felt Lance do with his hand, thinking maybe he could try to imitate a few of them.

Lance was probably getting close, the rhythm more rushed and his breathing heavy, and Shiro finally decided to do more than just keep his hand there. He felt the beat Lance had, and as the boy thrusted up, he squeezed his hand tighter around the shaft. Lance groaned loudly and his eyes flashed open, looking straight at Shiro. His mouth was still open, short gasps escaping, and his eyes were fluttering with lust.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, happy that he'd made Lance feel good. Lance smiled back, his lips twitching upwards before dropping again, moaning at Shiro's hand squeezing around him a second time. Shiro was excited to be making the boy moan and he decided to try something else. As Lance thrusted up again, he rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading Lance's precum as he did. Lance whimpered and buried his head in his pillow, hand covering his face.

"Sh-Shiro... I'm so close..." His voice was muffled.

Shiro squeezed around him again at the warning and the boy sped up, his whimpers caught in the pillow. Shiro was still staring at his face even though it was mostly covered by his hand, and if he'd looked away he would have missed it. Lance had moved his face ever so slightly and one of his blue eyes was peeking out from behind his hand, staring at Shiro as he got off. It only lasted a few seconds before Lance was coming in Shiro's hand, choked gasps filling the room.

Shiro hadn't felt this proud since they'd first formed Voltron.

 

They cleaned up, Shiro pulling his pants back on and Lance putting on his pajamas and climbing back into his bed.

"Thanks for this."

"Anytime," Lance smiled, still a little blissed out. "I should thank you as well. I guess we were both a little surprised today, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he smiled shyly.

Shiro wasn't sure why he felt so awkward. It probably had something to do with the fact that he'd just had the blue paladin's dick in his hand, but he shrugged it off, figuring it was something else.

"Quick question," Lance said as Shiro walked to the door. "Does your metal arm vibrate?"

"I-" Shiro was taken aback. He'd been worried about using it in battle, let alone as a sex toy. "I don't know."

"Well if you ever figure it out, come find me."

"Will do."

Shiro's face felt hot as he left Lance's room, racing to his own room to find out just what all his arm could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: what do i do?  
> Lance: F I R M L Y G R A S P I T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there was another ask that went along with the original prompt, and I figured it would be a great addition to this little fic. Prompt: "Also: the first time Lance fingered Shiro, Shiro cried. He also discovered the value of prostate orgasms, and may or may not have proposed. He's still not sure, Lance was too good and he was being steadily and determinedly undone and was a sobbing puddle of pleasure, but Lance had a canary-eating grin for like a week afterward."
> 
> It's not exactly the same, but I NEEDED this to happen, so here is my own take on it.
> 
> also, sorry this chapter is so short <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be wondering "why the fuck is this bitch writing so much dialogue for moans and whimpers? wtf?" and the reason for that is that i am a SLUT for dialogue and it's hard for me to write anything without it. (also i really needed y'all to know EXACTLY how whiny of a bottom Shiro truly is.)

It continued for weeks, Shiro occasionally needing some release and Lance helping him out whenever the time came. Lance also taught him how to give a good handjob with his left hand, and he was now able to give as well as receive.

It eventually became planned, they'd meet twice a week at scheduled times. They kept their meetings secret from the others, not that it was anyone else's business, but they didn't want to cause any unnecessary problems by anyone finding out.

"So, what is this, exactly?" Shiro asked one night as they snuck away to Lance's room together.

"What is what?" Lance had already taken off his shirt.

"What are we doing?"

"The same thing as always? Did you hit your head so hard during training that you forgot?"

"No, Lance. I mean what are _we_ doing. As in, us?"

"Is there an 'us'? I just figured it was like a whole 'friends with benefits' thing."

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"I mean, did you want it to be something?"

"No. I don't- I mean...Maybe? I don't know."

Shiro was confusing his romantic attraction with his platonic again, his sexual attraction to Lance clouding his judgement.

"You know what? Nevermind. I think I was just confused. But it's all good now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's get on with our usual business."

"Actually," Lance said, forgetting the previous conversation already. "I was thinking we could do something a little different tonight. But you have to trust me."

"You know I do."

"Yeah, only took about a month," Lance teased.

"Sorry for expressing my needs."

"Do your needs not always get met?"

"...Yes, they do."

"Exactly. So again. Something new, just trust me." 

"You're the boss. I guess."

"Nah, I'm just bossy."

Shiro smiled. Their banter had gotten more friendly and less awkward in the past few weeks and Shiro now felt more confident when they were alone like this. Not that he would let Lance know about this change.

"Take your clothes off, lay down on the bed and hang your legs off the end."

Shiro obliged, stripping down to only his shirt.

" _All_ your clothes."

It had taken a long time for Shiro to be comfortable being completely naked in front of Lance. He was always embarrassed about his scarred body and was worried it would turn Lance off. Thankfully, Lance assured him multiple times that he wasn't bothered (instead telling him how "hot" it was that he had a lot of battle scars) and eventually Shiro felt comfortable showing Lance all of him, the younger boy continuing to compliment him every time to reassure him.

"Look at you, stud," Lance said once Shiro was completely naked.

Shiro hated that he blushed, unable to hide any of the red tint due to his bare body. He really liked it when Lance complimented him.

He got on the bed, leaning back on his hands and hanging his legs off the end like Lance said. Lance walked over to his side table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small tube. Shiro recognized that tube. They'd only used it a few times, however, so Shiro wondered what exactly Lance was up to.

"What do you need lube for?" Shiro asked, both anxious and excited.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Lance took his usual place in front of Shiro, this time sitting on the floor instead of kneeling.

"Knees tired already?" Shiro teased.

"Just giving myself a better range of movement. You're gonna want to lay down, by the way."

Shiro did, still wondering what the blue paladin had in mind.

"Legs up."

He lifted his legs in the air and felt Lance pull them back down onto his shoulders. He heard the squelch of the lube coming out of the bottle and waited to feel the cool liquid on his length. But it never came.

"Tell me if if you want to stop."

"Why would I want to st- FUCK!"

Lance pressed his finger to Shiro's hole, rubbing around it and trying to open it up. Previously, they'd only stuck to getting each other off with their dicks. They hadn't even talked about taking it a step further. Well, Shiro _had_ mentioned trying anal stimulation before, but said he wasn't able to get any pleasure from it and wasn't sure he'd ever want to do it again. He wasn't sure why Lance decided to mix it up - maybe he was getting bored? - but he trusted Lance to make him feel good. And he felt _very_ good.

Lance had finally gotten his first finger in, slowly wiggling it around and curling it to create more friction. Shiro was a babbling mess. He had only tried this once before, but now he was wondering why he hadn't tried again sooner. He realized the blue paladin probably wanted to prove that it could feel good if done properly, and he was so grateful that Lance wanted to help him.

Lance stuck a second finger in and stretched him out wider, scissoring and curling his fingers, causing Shiro's whole body to shiver. The older boy moaned as Lance's long fingers went deeper.

Shiro couldn't stop whimpering, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through him. He let out a loud groan when Lance hit his prostate.

"Shh. You have to be quiet, remember?"

"I ca- ah! Mmm I can't..."

He'd become much more vocal since they started, Lance encouraging him to not hold everything in, but rather letting it all out. As long as it was quiet. Shiro hated how whiny he became now when Lance got him off, but the boy made his leadership persona melt away and made him feel like he could actually enjoy feeling good for a while.

Lance hadn't even touched his dick, but he was incredibly hard. He wondered how good it would feel to have both stimulations at once, and moved his hand down to stroke himself. His hand was quickly swatted away, however, and Lance's fingers pulled out all the way to the tip.

"No touching. Let's see if you can come just from my fingers in your ass."

Shiro whined, but nodded his head, letting Lance know he consented.

As soon as Lance got the okay, he quickly shoved his fingers back in all the way to the knuckles and pressed up on Shiro's prostate again. The older boy tried and failed to stifle his moans with the back of his left hand, the feeling of Lance's fingers inside him overwhelming.

"Lance... you're so... good..."

"I know," came the smug reply.

"Mmmm...nnn- fuck! I...mhm shit..." he giggled. "AGH! Uhnn, marry me!"

"Don't joke about that sort of thing unless you mean it," Lance said, light laughter behind his voice. He was used to Shiro muttering nonsense and he always responded with some sort of comeback.

"I mmmmeeeaann- Aaaah!! Lance, I'm-! Gah!" he gasped.

Shiro came hard, untouched, all over his stomach. Lance continued to finger him as he rode out his orgasm, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

As Shiro came down, Lance pulled his fingers out and stood up over him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like... I still want you to marry me," Shiro teased breathlessly.

Lance smiled and Shiro could have sworn he saw a light blush dance across the younger boy's cheeks.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm not ready to get married yet. So I'm gonna have to decline your offer," Lance flirted back. "For now."

The blue paladin walked into the bathroom to wash his hands and then came back out with a damp warm towel. He cleaned the cum and sweat off of Shiro's stomach and helped him into the bed.

"It's late and you're too far gone to walk so you're staying here tonight," Lance said, tucking the older boy under the covers. This wasn't abnormal; Shiro would stay on some of their rougher nights and leave in the morning.

"What about you?" Shiro said, sleep already creeping into his voice.

"Tonight was just about you," Lance said as he slid into bed next to Shiro.

"But-"

"Don't worry, we'll have a 'me' night soon. I just wanted to pamper you tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know... Just because."

"That's very sweet of you, Lance."

Shiro put an arm around the boy and snuggled up close to him. That _was_ abnormal.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Shiro was feeling very affectionate and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was how grateful he was to Lance for taking such good care of him. Or maybe it was due to the fact that Lance hadn't touched him as much as normal, that he needed some sort of contact that he hadn't gotten yet that night. Either way, he felt like cuddling and he hoped Lance wouldn't mind.

Lance was silent for a few seconds, obviously assessing the situation. Finally he relaxed into Shiro's hold and leaned his head on his leader's, placing his hand on the arm around him.

"You're welcome, Shiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so out of my comfort zone because like i've mentioned, i've never written smut before and so fingering???? yeah that's.....wow that's a lot (for me anyway) but i had this idea i needed to write out and it's plot development (yes there's an actual subplot to the porn i have planned) and i tried to research it a bit so i could be better prepared (literally googled 'prostate stimulation'), but for the most part this is just based on fics i've read before so please tell me if you think anything is wrong or impossible or whatever or if you have any notes! otherwise, thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, as the Queen of Fluff and Plot, I'm frankly surprised it took this long not to add something other than smut into this story.

Shiro was not surprised that he woke up in Lance's bed. He was, however, surprised that Lance's body was wrapped around him, the younger boy still asleep and unaware of how close they were. Shiro felt small; they were facing each other and his face was near Lance's chest. Shiro wasn't sure why his own chest swelled at the situation, but he wanted to stay in that spot forever. He nuzzled his face closer, head pressed against Lance's upper chest, feeling the warmth radiating off of the Cuban boy's body. Unfortunately, the feeling was only short lived as Lance started to wake up.

"Mmm, good morning Shiro... AH!" He jumped back, releasing his hold around Shiro. "Sorry about that dude."

"Oh, it's fine," Shiro replied. He felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest from Lance jumping away from him, but brushed it off without another thought.

They both slowly got up out of bed. Shiro was still naked and Lance only in his boxers. Both of their faces were flushed red as they put their clothes on. Their passion from the night before gone, leaving two awkward boys blushing at each other's nudity.

"Thanks for last night. It meant a lot to me."

"You know you don't have to thank me every time I try something new, right?"

"I know... I just want to."

"You're welcome, then."

"Wait... What time is it?" Shiro asked, suddenly worried.

"Uh it's..." Lance said, leaning over to look at the clock by his bedside table. "SHIT."

"Wh-"

"We overslept. Big time." He started scrambling to get dressed, prompting Shiro to hurry and collect his clothes that had been thrown on the other side of the room as well.

When the occasional sleepover would happen, they would always make sure they woke up early enough that everyone else would still be asleep so Shiro could leave Lance's room without anyone catching him. However, that was not the case that morning. They'd accidentally slept in and there was no doubt that everyone else was already awake.

Lance rushed to his door to see if there was any way he could sneak Shiro out without anyone noticing. He opened the door and jumped as he found Keith standing there, looking like he was about to knock.

"Keith!?" Lance said a bit too loudly.

Shiro dropped to the floor, hoping he hadn't been noticed, his body hidden by Lance's bed.

"Hey, Lance," Keith's voice said. He obviously hadn't noticed anything. "Have you seen Shiro? We were supposed to work on hand to hand combat training this morning but he didn't show. I can't find him anywhere."

Shiro had totally forgotten about his promise to train with Keith. He berated himself for letting his sexual needs get in the way of helping his teammate.

"Haha, nope! Haven't seen him! What, did you think he'd be here? Hiding or something? Don't be ridiculous! Of course not! I haven't seen him at all! Ever!" Lance rambled nervously.

Shiro prayed for death.

"O...kay... Well, if you _do_ see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Will do! Thanks for stopping by, Mullet!"

"...You're fucking weird, Lance."

And with that, Lance slammed his door and slumped against it in relief.

"Okay so new plan: you can't ever leave and Allura pilots the black lion instead."

"I have to leave sometime, Lance," Shiro said as he got up from the floor and walked over to him.

"You don't _have_ to. Listen, if anyone, especially Keith, finds out, we're both dead."

"Yeah, and you almost gave it away there, Skipper."

Lance glared at him and his sarcastic tone. They were in some deep shit and being sarcastic was _not_ helping the situation. But Shiro was enjoying himself.

"We'll just wait for an opening and I'll slip out, pretend I was just randomly walking down the hall by your room."

"You room is on the complete opposite end, why would you be walking by my room if not coming or going?"

"I mean, I was definitely _coming_."

Lance's face turned bright red and he punched a laughing Shiro's arm for being embarrassing.

"I'm serious," he said, voice small.

"Alright, alright. If someone sees me, I'll just say I went to ask if you had seen Keith, as if we had both been looking for each other but kept missing each other. And I'll just tell Keith that I overslept this morning and when I made it to the training room, he was gone. Sound good?"

"I guess."

Lance turned around and slid his door open slightly, checking to see if anyone was in the long hallway.

"Okay. You're good to go I think."

"Thanks, Lance."

Shiro walked to the door and put his hand on the brunette's head, running his fingers through his hair as a thank you and a goodbye. As Shiro walked out, he didn't say anything about the slight flush of Lance's cheeks.

 

-

 

It was dinnertime and Shiro sat across the table from Lance. He hadn't meant to, it's just how they all ended up sitting. It was usually easy to pretend that nothing was going on between them because normally they sat far away from each other. That night, however, Lance wasn't making it so easy. He kept staring at Shiro throughout dinner, biting his lip, winking in Shiro's direction, intentionally making inappropriate jokes and directing them at him.

"Mmm," Lance moaned at one point. "The food goo is especially good tonight."

He got a big spoonful and sensually put it in his mouth, slowly pulling the spoon down, catching his lip with it. In any other circumstance, Shiro would have found the scene gross, but the way Lance's half-lidded eyes met his while it happened made the black paladin blush. He really hoped no one noticed.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" asked Hunk.

Of course it would be Hunk.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay. Just not feeling very well today," he lied.

"Is that why you slept in through our training together this morning?" Keith asked.

As soon as the words left Keith's mouth, Shiro felt something press between his legs, _hard_. Hard enough to make Shiro have to choke back a moan as the red on his face deepened. Lance, the little shit, was slumped in his chair, his foot the guilty culprit of Shiro's very untimely boner.

"I-I think so," he croaked out. "Uh, please e-excuse me, I think I need to go."

He quickly stood up and walked out of the dining hall, heading towards his room.

 

"I'll go check on him," Lance said after a moment. "Make sure he's okay, you know?"

"Thank you, Lance," Allura said as the blue paladin followed their leader. "Please let us know how he's doing!"

 

Shiro had just gotten to his room and opened the door when he heard light footsteps running after him.

"Shiro!" he heard Lance's voice call out to him.

He stopped outside his door and watched as the younger boy caught up with him. As soon as he did, he grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him into his room, slamming the door.

"That wasn't fair," Shiro breathed onto Lance's neck, pinning him to the wall. "You made me look like an idiot and almost gave us away."

"Sorry," Lance giggled, letting himself be manhandled. "I was just trying to have some fun."

"You wanna have fun?" Shiro said venomously, though there was a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice.

Dropping down to his knees, he hoped he'd payed enough attention whenever Lance gave him blowjobs. He hurriedly undid Lance's pants and pulled them and his underwear down, the blue paladin's hard dick staring him in the face. He took a steadying breath and without any further warning, shoved his mouth around it.

Lance gasped, obviously not expecting Shiro to attempt a blowjob without knowing how yet, but still enjoying the feeling of being inside the older boy's mouth.

"You sure are pissed, huh?" Lance asked, a big smile on his face.

"I'm not pissed." Shiro pulled off to respond then went right back to it, licking up the vein on the underside of Lance's length, making the boy's legs shake, just like the boy had done to him time and again.

"Are-! You sure? Mmm, because I think I would have been the one that pinned _you_ to the wall if you weren't." Lance joked through his moans.

Shiro grunted a reply and Lance laughed. They both knew Shiro was upset at being embarrassed in front of everyone, but if this is what happened when he was mad, maybe he should get mad more often.

Shiro moved his head back and forth, taking Lance's dick as deep as he could without gagging. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult, but he'd forgotten Lance had probably done this multiple times before he was able to be really good at it. 

Shiro quickly stopped being angry; it melted away with the feeling of desire and wanting to please Lance. The blowjob was sloppy and messy, however, and he almost felt bad that he wasn't able to do it like the other boy could. Thankfully, Lance seemed to be having a good time nonetheless.

"Mm, fuck...Shiro..."

Lance's moans gave Shiro a bit more confidence and he started working faster, trying to give Lance everything he had. Lance moaned and his hands that had previously been trying to keep him against the wall were now both in Shiro's hair, guiding him as he sucked Lance deeper.

Shiro swirled his tongue around the head, like he'd remembered from the times Lance had given him a blowjob. Lance threw his head back in response and groaned.

"Shit! Ahh... You...sh-shouldn't be this...good on your first time."

Shiro chuckled lowly, sending vibrations through Lance, making his legs give out completely. Shiro had a hold on him though, and he lifted one of the boy's legs over his shoulder to help keep him upright. He started going faster, pumping the base with his left hand to give Lance more pleasure.

"Shir-Shiro! I-!"

Shiro's hand squeezed around his dick and he swirled his tongue around one more time before Lance was shaking, his cum pouring into Shiro's mouth.

Shiro tried to take it, but as soon as it hit his tongue, he remembered he'd never tasted cum before. And it tasted awful. He let Lance finish and he tried not to swallow in the process. As the boy came down from his orgasm, Shiro pulled off and spit on the ground, coughing a bit as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Yeah...it doesn't...taste very good," Lance said when he noticed the look on Shiro's face.

"You could've fooled me," Shiro replied, wiping his tongue on his sleeve.

Lance made a sound of contentment and smiled as Shiro put his leg down and stood to face him.

"Can I kiss you?" Shiro asked suddenly. He knew that that was probably a bit too personal, something most people probably didn't do in friends-with-benefits situations, but he couldn't help but ask. He'd wanted to kiss him since the first time Lance got him off - maybe even before that. But the adrenaline and closeness of their faces had his heart beating and his desire to kiss the boy was greater than it ever had been before.

Lance's face had changed from the soft, blissful expression he'd had from the blowjob to a look of confusion and surprise. But the faint smile that still lingered behind his eyes grew as he nodded his head.

Shiro leaned in the remaining few inches and pressed their lips together. Something inside him exploded when Lance kissed him back. He put his hands in Lance's soft hair and enjoyed being finally able to do that in a different instance than just when they were getting each other off.

It was a chaste kiss, but it felt more intimate than anything they had done before. Shiro wished the moment and the kiss could last forever, but he knew it couldn't. When it was time to pull away, he felt a bit sad, knowing it probably wouldn't happen again, at least not in the same way. 

"Your lips taste like cum," Lance joked when he reopened his eyes.

Shiro didn't hear the joke, he was too caught up in the way Lance was looking at him, and at everything in his head that was screaming what he'd known for a while now.

"I love you."

Lance's smile dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"I...I love you...Lance."

The blue paladin remained silent as Shiro's words washed over him.

"Y-you can't do that." Lance sounded angry. "No. You don't get to do that."

He pushed Shiro away from him and buttoned his pants, moving towards the door.

"Lance, wait-"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Goodbye, Shiro."

Lance opened the door and walked out, leaving the black paladin confused, worried, and hurt.

"Hey, how is Shiro doing?" Pidge's voice said from the hallway a few seconds after Lance had walked out.

"What?" Lance's still irritated voice said before remembering why they were both in there in the first place. "Oh, uh, he's fine, I guess. But he should be alone for a while."

That last sentence sent a chill down Shiro's spine. He knew the meaning of those words were double-sided.

They wouldn't be meeting in secret again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOMP A BIT OF ANGST
> 
> sorry lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some fluff, y'all. (and more smut of course) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter and honestly, it feels bitter sweet! i'm glad it's over so i can move onto other things, but it was fun to try and write smut. i doubt i'll be doing it again though lol <3 thanks to everyone that followed along and left nice comments!! you helped keep me going with this!! also, sorry if this is like, not the best smut you've ever read or you just wanted porn without plot, but this is my vision of it, so i hope you enjoy it anyway!! <3

After that evening, Lance stopped talking to Shiro. The only words the boy had said to him in over a week was when the team was together doing group training or battling and he'd asked a question that the team replied to in unison. No matter how much he tried to get Lance to talk to him, the brunette ignored him.

Shiro felt like he was going through withdrawal, just wanting to at least talk to Lance, see him smile at him, anything. He needed to explain himself and, if nothing else, deny his feelings so that they could continue being friends. He didn't even care whether or not they continued their secret meetings, he just wanted his blue paladin to acknowledge his existence. However, he knew that Lance probably wanted nothing to do with him, though he wasn't sure why.

Shiro never would have thought that what he'd said would make Lance so furious. Best case scenario, he hoped Lance would be happy and say it back. Worst case, Lance didn't feel the same and they would have to deal with some awkwardness for a while. But anger? Lance not talking to him anymore? He never would have expected that. He wanted to make it up to him.

 

"Your lion will be the easiest to maneuver for this mission," Allura said to the blue paladin. "But you will need another person to go with you to retrieve the package, Lance."

"I'll go," Shiro said with no hesitation.

"Uh-" Lance started to protest, but was cut off.

"Perfect. Thank you, Shiro. You will both take the blue lion. Please be safe."

Shiro heard a faint grumble of disappointment from Lance, and as much as it hurt to hear it, he couldn't help but be excited that he was finally going to be alone with the younger boy.

 

Their walk to the blue lion's hangar was silent. Shiro didn't want for any reason to make Lance refuse him coming along, and Lance was obviously still upset with Shiro. In fact, it wasn't until they were on their way back from the mission that Lance finally spoke up.

"Okay, I get it. 'Two can play at that game' or whatever. Just...enough! It's too damn quiet. You could at least _try_ to get me to talk to you, you know?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Shiro teased.

"Well! I don't!"

"Alright then." He remained silent with a small smile on his face.

"No! You're supposed to ask why, or beg me to 'say something, _anything_ ' and then I'll keep on ignoring you until I break."

"No offense, but you kind of already broke. You're talking to me right now."

"Yeah but- agh, shut up!"

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Lance gave up completely.

"Fine. Do you want to know why I'm so mad at you?" Lance turned in his seat to look at the older boy.

"...Yes."

"You told me you loved me." Lance's voice had dropped several decimals.

"I did."

"But that's not fair."

"What do you mean, 'that's not fair?'" Shiro was confused. "How is me having feelings for you a matter of fairness?"

"Because...I-I also have feelings for you." He looked away, embarrassed by his own admittance.

Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the other boy.

"But! It's not fair because I've had feelings for you for... I don't know, years? And then all of a sudden I give you a couple of handjobs and you're like 'wow I'm in love with him because he gave me a handjob, maybe if I tell him, he'll give me handjobs the rest of my life.' Like, do you know how much that hurt? To find out the guy I'm in love with only has feelings for me because I'm good at getting him off?"

"No, that's not-"

"Like, sure maybe I should jump at this chance. I sure as hell jumped at the chance that night in the showers, but I didn't think it would lead to anything more. I was happy just being able to be with you in that way because that's all I thought I'd ever get with you. And now like, you love me back - or at least you think you do - and I've been dreaming of the day you'd say that. So I should be grateful and just accept it, right? But I can't. Not like this. Not when you're just confusing arousal with actual love. Not when you don't even love me for who I am, but what I do for you. As much as I want to, I know it would only hurt worse in the long run. So please, you can stop pretending you have real feelings for me. I know now that it's over you'll stop caring about me soon enough."

"Lance...None of that is true."

Lance looked back up at Shiro, his eyebrows knitted together questioningly.

"I don't have feelings for you just because you've gotten me off. Sure that may have sparked something inside, but you're wrong if you think it's the only thing I care about. Shit, you're wrong if you think it's the most important either. There was already something there, it just helped open my eyes more. I told you I love you because it's true, in more ways than you know. You are such a good person and you inspire me every day. Your smile is infectious, and every time I see it it warms my heart. You're so smart and all of your plans are so well-thought out. You care about every member of our team and their wellbeing, even Keith. You help others before you help yourself. And fuck, you're so beautiful, Lance. I didn't ask to kiss you just for the hell of it, I asked to kiss you because I have been staring at your lips for months now. Even before we started all of this. You're right that I have been confused, but it was because I was confused on whether or not it was even okay to have feelings for you. Both because of what we were doing and because as your leader I wasn't sure it was appropriate. Not that what we were doing was appropriate for a leader either, but..."

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, knowing he was rambling, but he needed to let Lance know what he was feeling was more than just sexual.

"Listen, Lance. I'm sorry that I hurt you by making you think I only had feelings for you because of our situation, but I promise you, how I feel is way more than that. I really do love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lance stood up, facing the black paladin. They looked at each other for a moment, small smiles growing, before Lance suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Shiro pulled Lance closer to him as he hugged him back, running a hand through the younger boy's hair.

"I love you, too," Lance said into Shiro's shoulder.

"I know," Shiro laughed. "And I'm so happy." He buried his own face in the other boy's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, before Lance lifted his head up and kissed Shiro, grabbing the collar of the black paladin's armor to bring their faces together. Shiro melted into Lance, the feeling of the blue paladin's soft lips on his making his heart race. He kept his hand in Lance's hair, gently pulling and tugging on it to maneuver his head to better positions as their mouths became desperate. The kiss went deeper and soon their tongues were dancing around each other as their lips molded together.

Small noises of happiness came from both boys as Lance led them back to the pilot seat, neither breaking the kiss as Shiro straddled Lance. They shared warm kisses for a while until Shiro yanked on Lance's hair to pull his head back, causing the blue paladin to moan softly. He bit Lance's lip, dragging it down with his teeth and then trailed kisses across his cheeks and jaw, down to his neck. The younger boy giggled and sighed at the feeling. Shiro was proud that he could make Lance happy in a different way than he had before, and and he was so glad to be able to kiss him without fear of scaring him off.

"To be honest," Lance said, Shiro kissing and licking along his neck, "I really missed you this week."

"I missed you too," Shiro said between kisses.

"Mmm," Lance sighed happily.

They were both excited to be in each other's arms again, especially now that their feelings for each other were out in the open.

"You know... Ah-! I've...had this weird fantasy recently...mmm fuck," said Lance, gasping as Shiro gave his neck a hickey.

"What fantasy?"

"Well, it-it's kind of weird...forget it."

"What fantasy?" Shiro repeated, looking desperately into his eyes and willing Lance to tell him so he could make it come true.

"...I want you to ride me while we're riding in the blue lion."

Shiro's eyes widened with arousal.

"Yes. Okay. Wait, right now? Are you sure? I mean, you we're mad at me a second ago."

"I'm sure. Besides, ever heard of angry sex?"

"Fuck." Shiro bit his lip at the insinuation.

 

They got up and took off their armor, settling back into the same position when they were both stripped of clothing.

"Wait, how are we gonna do this without lube?"

"Who says I don't have lube?" Lance asked slyly, an eyebrow raised. He leaned over to the side and opened a drawer next to his seat. Shiro didn't get a good enough look inside the drawer before Lance had shut it again, pulling out a small bottle, but he could swear he saw some other things in the drawer that made his dick twitch just thinking about Lance using them on him.

"Wait, so why do you have lube in the blue lion?"

"Gotta be prepared no matter what," Lance said, as if it was completely normal.

Shiro waved it off as Lance squirted some on his fingers.

"You ready?"

"More than I've ever been before."

Lance's hand moved down to Shiro's ass and he put one finger near his entrance. Shiro shivered at the feeling of the cold liquid on a warm hand. His breath shuddered when Lance pressed down on his hole, massaging it to get it ready to be penetrated. As Lance pressed his finger in, Shiro dropped his head down onto Lance's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him to keep his balance.

Lance worked slowly, getting Shiro used to the feeling again. Shiro was already whimpering softly as Lance's finger pumped in and out, stretching him open. Shiro almost lost it when Lance pushed another finger in, the feeling of being stretched out just shy of painful, to where it felt so good. Lance kept his slow pace, not wanting to rush and risk hurting Shiro despite both of them being hardly able to wait for what was to come. He wiggled and curled his fingers inside, sending shockwaves up to the tip of Shiro's head.

As much as Shiro appreciated that Lance was going slow, he needed more. As Lance straightened his fingers and started pulling them out, Shiro rocked back down onto the boy's long fingers, pushing them farther in than they had been at that point. This made Shiro cry out in both pain and pleasure, the feeling too much yet not enough at the same time. He hoped it told Lance to go faster.

"Be patient, Takashi," Lance said softly in his ear. Shiro had heard that phrase before. Lance only used his first name when Shiro was being impatient or when he wanted to make sure Shiro was okay.

Shiro gave a sound of stubborn obedience, letting Lance continue to stretch him out slowly. Thankfully, Lance had gotten the hint and sped up a little, scissoring his fingers inside of Shiro. He slipped a third finger in and Shiro keened at the pressure that stretched him out more than he'd ever gone before.

"F-fuck...Lance...please," Shiro begged.

"Okay, just a little more, alright? You're doing so good."

Lance stretched and curled his fingers one more time before he pulled his fingers all the way out, leaving Shiro's hole empty while he prepared himself. He squirted more lube onto his hand and rubbed up his length to make it slick. He pulled Shiro up closer on his lap and positioned himself directly underneath.

"Lance..." Shiro whined.

"Shh, I know. Are you ready?" Lance's calming voice asked.

Shiro nodded his head, his eyes closed.

"Okay. Here we go."

Lance held onto his dick with one hand to keep it in line and pushed on Shiro's hips with the other, making him sink down onto the head. As his dick finally penetrated Shiro, they stayed still for a moment, the feeling making both of them moan in pleasure. They made eye contact for a brief second and smiled at each other. As they both got over the first wave, Lance pushed on Shiro's hips again, causing him to sink lower. Shiro let out a loud groan as Lance stretched him. He moved back up, pacing himself to be able to ease himself back down again, trying to set a good rhythm.

"Fuck, Shiro," Lance breathed.

His hands were still on Shiro's hips, so he slid them up to his chest, his fingers trailing over every beautiful scar on the way up. He found the older boy's nipples and he ran his thumbs over them, making them hard. Shiro wailed and threw his head back. He settled his hands on either side of the pilot's chair and picked up the pace, trying to make sure they were both thoroughly enjoying the experience. He hadn't heard Lance spit on his hand until it was already wrapped around his shaft.

"Agh-! Yes, Lance! Sshhhit..."

Lance moved his hand in time with Shiro's rhythm and Shiro dropped his head back down onto Lance's shoulder, his whole body shaking with pleasure. The sensation of Lance all around and inside him was so intense that he felt like he was melting into the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, wanting to be as close as he could. His senses felt like they were on overdrive and it was almost too much.

"Mmm, hnnn," he whimpered.

"Shh... You're doing so good. So good for me, Shiro," Lance soothed. He brought his free hand up to caress Shiro's cheek and the older boy leaned into the soft touch.

Just when Shiro thought he'd felt the best he ever had and that there was no way he could feel any better, Lance proved him wrong. The blue paladin thrusted up into him, hitting his prostate and making a near inhuman sound rip from his vocal chords.

"Fuck, fuck, Lance, agh-!" Shiro moaned with each hit.

Lance sped up the hand around his shaft and soon Shiro was crying out, coming all over both of their stomachs. As he rode out his orgasm, Lance kept thrusting into his oversensitive hole, gasping as he came inside. Shiro collapsed onto Lance, unable to keep himself up any longer.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath and falling from their high. When they were both sufficiently aware enough, Lance lifted Shiro's face to look at him and they both stared into the eyes of the boy they loved. Shiro smiled, completely blissed out, and Lance pressed their lips together.

Lance helped Shiro raise up slowly, letting him pull out. A few drops of cum leaked out of his hole as Shiro sat back down on the boy's lap, resting his head on his chest.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Lance said, taking note of how spent the man on top of him was. They would be arriving back to the castle ship in only a few minutes and there was no way they could show up like that.

Lance leaned over as best as he could with the extra dead weight on him and grabbed a small towel out of the drawer by his seat. He wiped down his own stomach before running it across Shiro's, trying his best to make it where they could both put their suits back on without a mess. He felt a warm drop on his leg and remembered that he had come inside Shiro and somehow they would have to deal with that when putting his suit on.

"What are we gonna do with you, huh?" Lance asked softly. "Come on, get up big guy. We'll be back soon."

Shiro made a small sound of opposition, not wanting to get up yet.

"I know, I know. But we don't want everyone else to see you like this, do we?"

Shiro sighed and slowly got up, needing some help from Lance to stand. Lance tried his best to quickly wipe him off again, and then helped him put his underwear and suit back on.

"Just for a little while until we get back to your room to shower, okay?"

"Can we go to your room instead?"

"Sure, Takashi."

 

When they got back to the ship, Lance threw an excuse to Allura that Shiro had gotten knocked out on the mission and was still coming to. Allura wasn't sure how he could have gotten knocked out on a retrieval mission, but waved it off as Lance gave her the acquired package.

When they were in the clear, Shiro leaned on Lance while they hobbled to his room until they were safe inside. They stripped again and Lance helped him into the shower, washing both of their bodies from the stickiness of sex. When they were both clean, he dried them off with a warm towel and helped Shiro into the bed, climbing in next to him. Shiro immediately wrapped his arms around the blue paladin, holding him close.

"So, what are we? Boyfriends?" Lance asked.

"I think so. If you want to be."

"Yes. I really do."

"Boyfriends. Hmm," Shiro hummed, nuzzling into Lance's chest.

"Boyfriends," Lance repeated. That word felt so special to say aloud, and they both would be saying it a lot from then on.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled as he started drifting to sleep.

"I love you too, Takashi. Thank you."

Shiro smiled at the words, his heart was so full of love. He felt like he should be the one thanking Lance for everything he's done for him, for loving him. But he went with it, saying what he'd heard Lance say to him many times before, and meaning it just as much as he had.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk: "How much longer do we have to pretend we don't know about them?"  
> Allura: "Until they decide to come to us about it."  
> Keith: "Okay, but if they keep me up late one more time because they think we can't hear them, I'm gonna blow up a planet."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment, and/or consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg)


End file.
